Reunion Kamen Rider : Almighty Rider
Reunion Kamen Rider : Almighty Rider is an upcoming fancomic by Cheetara Tomari and is a sequel to Paradise Mist, the Two main installment in the Rider Universe in Phase Two.The second part will be the conclusion of the phase as well. Part I is set to be released on TBA with Part II being released in TBA. Story Part 1 : Almighty Rider Our Heroes Enjoy A Vacation On Howard Island Sam Prepares Breakfest For Our Heroes Pancakes And Sausge She Putted Syrup On The Pancakes They Enjoy Their Breakfest They Eated Their Breakfest They Putted Their Dishes Away But There Was A Red Alert They Headed To The Command Center To Hear The Info From Zordon The Villans Esdeath Lalya Hamlaton Pumara Asami Saito And My Darkself Are Up To No Good Agian Our Heroes Morphed Into Action The Villans Morphed Into Dark Kamen Riders Our Heroes Battled The Villans We Did Our Finishing Moves But The Villans Were So Strong We Were In Trouble Korra Erza Scarlett Alex Jake Long Ken And Cheetara Morphed And Came To The Rescue They Sucked Us Up In The Holographic Cage To Keep Us Trapped Until Their Dark Master Lord Zedd Returns Part 2 : The Fateful God Our Heroes Were Locked In A Holographic Cage So The Villans Can Revive Their Master Lord Zedd And Destroy The Earth Our Heroes Thinked Of A Plan To Get Out Of The Cage Sam Called Jerry For A Holographic Key He Sended It Down Our Heroes Were Free They Got Out Of The Cage They High Fived Eachother Now It Was Time To Stop The Villans From Reviving Lord Zedd But They Got Away To The Planet Anuer Phateos The Planet Where Ghost Freak Lives How Can Our Heroes Stop The Vilans And Their Master Lord Zedd We'll Find Out In Chapter 3:The Final Battle Chapter 3: The Final Battle Our Heroes Are Going To Anur Phateos The Planet Where Ghost Freak Lives To Stop Villans We Took My Amazon Cycle Through The Dark Vortex The Battle Began As My Team Battled The Villans They Were Defeated Then We Were Going To Defeat Lord Zedd Lord Zedd Turned Into A Giant Then They Finshed Him With A Combined Rider Kick He Was Destroyed Then Go Back To Our Vacation By Eating Dinner Called Hamburgers And Hot Dogs Were Drinking Sprite We Eated Our Dinner Then It's Time For Us To Go To Bed Sam Reads Tyler A Bedtime Story Called Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Then The Story Was Over I Slept In Tyler's Bed Sam's Was Sleeping With Tyler Then The Two Had Sex Then Clover Performed A Comedy At The Night Club Way Outside Of Howard Island The Digidestend Laughed at Clover's Joke Characters Kamen Rider |Sam And Clover |} Armored Rider Amazon Rider And Rider Player Allies Villain Almighty Rider Mentors *Seryu Ubiquitous *Kurome *Jerry Lewis *Zordon *Alpha 55 Anti-Villain * Dark Tyler Klause/Amazon Sigma * Shadow/Night Rouge Episode #Return Of The Riders #Big Mission Sam And Tyler In Love With Eachother #Evil Valentines Day Merna Beeze-bottom And Albedo Returns